lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΜΑΥΡΗ ΤΡΥΠΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Απρίλιος 23 του 2019 Είναι γεγονός ότι στην ιστορία της φυσικής επιστήμης η 10η Απριλίου του 2019 θα μείνει ως η ημέρα που το ανθρώπινο γένος αντίκρισε για πρώτη φορά στο απέραντο χάος του δικού μας ιστορικού σύμπαντος (OUR EARLY UNIVERSE) μια μεγάλη μαύρη τρύπα με τα λαμπερά νέφη που στροβιλίζονται τριγύρω. Δηλαδή ανιχνεύτηκε διεξοδικά ένα πολύ μεγάλο σκοτεινό αστέρι με μάζα 6,5 δισεκατομμύρια φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη μάζα του δικού μας Ηλίου, αφού εξαιτίας της μεγάλης μάζας του δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει από εκεί ούτε και το φως. Αυτό λοιπόν το σκοτεινό αστέρι απέχει από μας 55 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, ενώ ο Ήλιος μας απέχει μόνο 8 λεπτά φωτός. « Είναι μια συγκλονιστική ημέρα» δήλωσε η διευθύντρια του Εθνικού Ιδρύματος Επιστημών ( NSF) των ΗΠΑ Φρανς Κόρντοβα χωρίς να αναφερθεί στην επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, αφού σήμερα είναι πια παγκοσμίως γνωστό ότι όλα τα πειράματα της μοντέρνας φυσικής την απορρίπτουν. ( INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY). Πραγματικά στις 10 Απριλίου του 2019 σε απευθείας σύνδεση ταυτόχρονα σε έξι πόλεις του κόσμου η ΝΑSA μετέδωσε τη νέα σημαντική ανακάλυψη από τον κόσμο του δικού μας σύμπαντος όπου έχουμε τη δυνατότητα να ερευνούμε σε αποστάσεις εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός εξαιτίας των σύγχρονων τηλεσκοπίων. Εδώ και πολλά χρόνια οι αστροφυσικοί των ΗΠΑ είχαν εγκαταστήσει σε 8 μέρη της Γης ειδικά τηλεσκόπια, όπως στη Βόρεια και Νότια Αμερική, στην Ευρώπη, σε νησί του Ειρηνικού Ωκεανού, και στην Ανταρκτική, ώστε αυτά τα τηλεσκόπια να αποτελούν τα σημεία καταγραφής από ένα νοερό διεθνές τηλεσκόπιο του μεγέθους της Γης''' για να μπορούν να καταγράψουν ηλεκτρονικά τη «σκιά» που η μαύρη τρύπα ρίχνει στο φωτεινό υπόβαθρο των αερίων που στροβιλίζονται γύρω της', αφού είναι αδύνατο να δει κανείς τι πραγματικά υπάρχει στο εσωτερικό της μαύρης τρύπας, από όπου δεν μπορεί να δραπετεύσει ούτε το φως.' Δηλαδή οι φωτεινές ζώνες από στροβιλιζόμενα καυτά νέφη σκόνης και αερίων, αποτελούν τον ορίζοντα γεγονότων, καθώς τα φωτεινά νέφη εκπέμπουν 'ισχυρή ακτινοβολία που προδίδει έμμεσα την ύπαρξη του μεγάλου σκοτεινού αστεριού. 'Έτσι οι επιστήμονες αυτού του διεθνούς τηλεσκοπίου που το ονόμασαν Τηλεσκόπιο του Ορίζοντα Γεγονότων (Event Horizon Telescope-EHT) ανακοίνωσαν ότι για πρώτη φορά «φωτογράφησαν'» τη μεγάλη μαύρη τρύπα που υπάρχει στο κέντρο ενός γαλαξία με την ονομασία Μessier 87 (Μ87) χωρίς βέβαια να αναφέρονται στην επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, (NEWS Black hole image makes history-JPL-NASA), αφού όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής την απορρίπτουν. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Πάντως από τη μεριά της θεωρητικής έρευνας πολλές λεπτομέρειες για τις μαύρες τρύπες μπορεί να διαβάσει κάποιος στο πολύ γνωστό βιβλίο του Hawking. με τίτλο «ΤΟ ΧΡΟΝΙΚΟ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ» (1997). Συγκεκριμένα στο κεφάλαιο «Μαύρες Τρύπες» ο Hawking έγραψε ότι ο όρος Μαύρη Τρύπα επινοήθηκε το 1969 από τον Αμερικανό φυσικό Wheeler, ο οποίος θέλησε να περιγράψει τις υποθέσεις μιας παλιάς εργασίας περί σκοτεινών αστεριών που δημοσίευσε ο καθηγητής του Καίμπριτζ John Michell (1783). Εκείνα τα χρόνια O Michel με βάση τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων (1704) και επιβεβαίωσε αργότερα (1801) ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner, υπέθεσε ότι στο σύμπαν θα μπορούσαν να υπάρχουν σκοτεινά αστέρια πολύ μεγαλύτερα από τον Ήλιο, όπου το φως εξαιτίας της μεγάλης βαρύτητας δεν μπορεί να δραπετεύσει, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει με ένα σώμα εδώ στη ΓΗ που το εκτοξεύουμε κατακόρυφα με μια ταχύτητα υ και το ίδιο σώμα επιστέφει με την ίδια ταχύτητα στην επιφάνεια της Γης. Ωστόσο σήμερα μπορούν να εκτοξευθούν πύραυλοι με πολύ μεγάλη αρχική ταχύτητα υ ώστε να μπορούν να δραπετεύσουν από την έλξη της Γης. Σύμφωνα με τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα έπρεπε ο πύραυλος εκτόξευσης με μάζα m να ξεφύγει από την έλξη της Γης με μάζα Μ και ακτίνα R εφόσον θα είχε αρχική ταχύτητα υ στην επιφάνεια της Γης πολύ μεγάλη ώστε η κινητική ενέργεια του πυραύλου ΚΕ = mυ2/2 να είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη δυναμική ενέργεια της βαρύτητας της Γης. ΔΕ = GmM/R. Δηλαδή mυ2/2 > GMm/R ή υ2/2 > GM/R ή υ2 > 2GM/R ή υ > (2GM/R)0.5 Έτσι από την τιμή του G που την υπολόγισε με πειράματα ο Cavendish το 1798, τη μάζα Μ της Γης, και την ακτίνα R της Γης, βρίσκουμε υ > 11,2 Km/sec. Βέβαια κάνοντας την ακραία υπόθεση ότι ένας τέτοιος πύραυλος με μια πολύ μεγάλη ταχύτητα υ που να πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 300.000 Km/sec αν θα μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από το παραπάνω σκοτεινό αστέρι με πολύ μεγάλη μάζα Μ και ακτίνα R τότε θα έπρεπε να γράψουμε mc2/2 > GMm/R ή c2/2 > GM/R ή c2 > 2GM/R ή c > (2GM/R)0.5 Όμως επειδή το σκοτεινό αστέρι έχει πολύ μεγάλη μάζα Μ συμπυκνωμένη σε τέτοιο βαθμό ώστε η ακτίνα R να είναι πολύ μικρή σε σχέση με τη μάζα, τότε θα ισχύει πάντοτε η αντίθετη σχέση c < (2GM/R)0.5 οπότε οποιοδήποτε σώμα που να τρέχει ακόμη και με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός δεν θα μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από το σκοτεινό αστέρι εξαιτίας της μεγάλης βαρύτητας . Κάτω από αυτή τη συμπεριφορά των κινουμένων σωμάτων ο Michell νόμιζε πως και η ταχύτητα c του φωτός δεν θα έπρεπε να είναι σταθερή αλλά θα μπορούσε να ελαττωθεί εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει με όλα τα σώματα που επηρεάζονται από τη βαρύτητα. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως μετά από την ανακάλυψη από τον Planck (1900) ότι το φως αποτελείται από φωτόνια που έχουν ενέργεια Ε = hν, αυτό δεν θα μπορούσε να συμβεί, διότι στο φωτόνιο δεν ελαττώνεται η σταθερή ταχύτητα c αλλά η συχνότητα ν. Με άλλα λόγια παρότι το φωτόνιο έχει σταθερή ταχύτητα c, εντούτοις δεν μπορεί να δραπετεύσει από το σκοτεινό αστέρι, επειδή η συχνότητά του ν επηρεάζεται από τη βαρύτητα και μηδενίζεται σε κάποια απόσταση που ονομάζεται απόσταση των γεγονότων του ορίζοντα. Και πραγματικά το θέμα αυτό λύθηκε οριστικά με την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), όπου έδειξα ότι το φωτόνιο έχει όχι μόνο ενέργεια Ε = hν αλλά και μάζα m = hν/c2 ακυρώνοντας τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. όπως άλλωστε έγραψε και ο Planck το 1907 (Physics4u-Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι οργανωτές εκείνου του συνεδρίου M. Barone και F. Selleri ως φυσικοί φιλόσοφοι (natural philosophers) εντόπισαν τα προβλήματα και τις αντιφάσεις της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας αναφορικά με την υπόθεση του απατηλού αιθέρα και γι αυτό το λόγο με κατέταξαν στην παγκόσμια επιστημονική ομάδα των φυσικών φιλοσόφων. Επιπλέον για τις αντιφάσεις του Αϊνστάιν στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου των πρακτικών του συνεδρίου που έχει καταχωρηθεί στη NASA έγραψαν: " In relativity most people believe that the luminiferous ether of the XIXth century has been ruled out by Michelson-type experiments and by the development of the theory of special relativity. The situation is very different however, since Poincare and Lorentz were both defenders of the existence of ether, and Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote: " According to special relativity the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies." Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων, όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη προς τη δύναμη F της βαρύτητας, τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε F = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) ή Fds = dw = hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση φυσικά δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής F = mοa όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα mo των κινουμένων σωμάτων παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή στα πλαίσια ενός απόλυτου χρόνου όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων για τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. (NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN). Αντίθετα στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εφαρμόζεται η κβαντική συστολή του μήκους dy και η κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου dt που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. (ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟΥ). Σε αυτή την κβαντική περίπτωση επειδή η ταχύτητα c είναι πάντοτε σταθερή η επιτάχυνση a όπως προβλέπεται από τη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής θα πρέπει πάντοτε να τείνει προς το μηδέν. Έτσι θα έχουμε την εμφάνιση της κβαντικής συστολής του μήκους dy και της κβαντικής διαστολής το χρόνου dt . Κάτω από αυτές τις κβαντικές συνθήκες όταν το φωτόνιο με τη σταθερή ταχύτητα c κινείται αντίθετα προς τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας τότε πάντοτε θα έχουμε ελάττωση της συχνότητας σε τέτοιο βαθμό ώστε να μηδενίζεται στην απόσταση του ορίζοντα των γεγονότων. Αυτό το φαινόμενο λέγεται GRAVITATIONAL RED SHIFT διότι οποιοδήποτε φωτόνιο που θα κινηθεί αντίθετα προς τη βαρύτητα πάντοτε η συχνότητα της ενέργειας Ε = hν του φωτονίου θa ελαττώνεται και το φωτόνιο θα έχει μικρότερη ενέργεια όσο απομακρύνεται από το αστέρι που ασκεί έλξη βαρύτητας. Λόγου χάρη στην ορατή ακτινοβολία τη μικρότερη ενέργεια την έχουν τα φωτόνια της κόκκινης ακτινοβολίας. (Ρed radiation). Πραγματικά αυτό το φαινόμενο της ελάττωσης της συχνότητας το προέβλεψε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Γενικής Σχετικότητας (1915). Συγκεκριμένα χρησιμοποίησε τη γνωστή εξίσωση δν/ν = υ/c του φαινομένου Doppler, αλλά τα πειράματα το φαινομένου Doppler απορρίπτουν τον αιθέρα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell .Λόγου χάρη όταν μια ηχητική πηγή πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή η συχνότητα του ηχητικού κύματος είναι διαφορετική από εκείνη του ίδιου του παρατηρητή που πλησιάζει την ηχητική πηγή, επειδή ο ήχος μεταδίδεται σε ένα μέσο (ατμοσφαιρικός αέρας). Αντίθετα στο φως μετρούμε πάντοτε την ίδια συχνότητα και στις δυο περιπτώσεις, επειδή το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια με μάζα που κινούνται στο κενό όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή ήταν επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του Maxwell τότε πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. (INVALID MAXWELL’S EQUATIONS). Έτσι τη μεταβολή της συχνότητας δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου, αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεσή του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Επίσης αργότερα (1938) συνέχιζε να υποστηρίζει τον αιθέρα αφού στο βιβλίο του "Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική" (σελίδα 157) έγραψε: "Η ιστορία του αιθέρα όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της , αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας." Ιστορικά, όταν ο Soldner το 1801 επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων θα έπρεπε λογικά όλοι οι φυσικοί να συνεχίσουν τις έρευνες πάνω στη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, αλλά αυτό δεν συνέβη επειδή το 1804 ο Άγγλος ιατρός Thomas Young με τα περίφημα πειράματα της συμβολής του φωτός ανακάλυψε τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα του φωτός, που φαίνονταν ότι δικαίωνε τον Huygens , ο οποίος το 1690 ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία ότι το φως αποτελείται από κύματα που μεταδίδονται στον απατηλό αιθέρα. Δυστυχώς και ο Maxwell το 1865 εγκαταλείποντας τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός και φέρνοντας τον αιθέρα ξανά στο προσκήνιο ανέπτυξε την άκυρη κυματικά θεωρία των πεδίων, ότι δηλαδή το φως αποτελείται από πεδία που κινούνται μέσα στον αιθέρα, παρότι τα πεδία παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, και παρότι ο ίδιος ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός έχουν όχι μόνο βαρυτικές ιδιότητες αλλά και κυματικές ιδιότητες. (“Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” , page 386 ). Έτσι μετά και από τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson-Morley (1887) και των περίφημων πειραμάτων του φαινομένου Doppler ότι αιθέρας δεν υπάρχει, o Planck το 1907 με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι τα φωτόνια από ένα μακρινό αστέρι πραγματικά έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 και καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας της μάζας τους όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Planck το 1913 συμβούλεψε τον Αϊνστάιν για τη νέα θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας να προσέχει για να μην κάνει λάθη (Planck’s support of Einstein’s general relativity), αλλά ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) όχι μόνο έφερε στο προσκήνιο ξανά τον απατηλό αιθέρα, αλλά έκανε και την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου, ότι δηλαδή το φως επηρεάζεται από τη βαρύτητα όχι εξαιτίας της μάζας του φωτονίου, αλλά επειδή υποθετικά ο χώρος εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας καμπυλώνει. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του “The evolution of physics” (page 234) εγκατέλειψε τις περίεργες ιδέες του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθέτησε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, γράφοντας: “ '''A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.”' Λαμβάνοντας λοιπόν υπόψη όλες αυτές τις ασυνέπειες του Αϊνστάιν (Einstein’s inconsistencies) και τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French-Tessman που έδειξαν τα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell παρουσίασα στο συνέδριο του 1993 την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που ακυρώνει τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. (NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS). Βέβαια όταν στις 10 Απριλίου του 2019 ανακαλύφθηκε η Μαύρη τρύπα, ο διάσημος Έλληνας αστροφυσικός Δημήτρης Ψάλτης καθηγητής της Αστρονομίας του Πανεπιστημίου της Αριζόνας, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν με τη χρήση της εξίσωσης του φαινομένου DOPPLER προέβλεψε το λεγόμενο φαινόμενο GRAVITATIONAL REDSHIFT, ανακοίνωσε ότι η ανακάλυψη της μαύρης τρύπας επαληθεύει τη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Συγκεκριμένα στην εφημερίδα ΤΑ ΝΕΑ στις 11 Απριλίου του 2019 διαβάζουμε: “ Το ΕΗΤ για πρώτη φορά μας επέτρεψε να ελέγξουμε τις προβλέψεις της Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν γύρω από υπερμεγέθεις μαύρες τρύπες στα κέντρα γαλαξιών. Το μέγεθος και η σκιά επιβεβαιώνουν τις ακριβείς προβλέψεις της Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, αυξάνοντας έτσι την εμπιστοσύνη μας σε αυτή τη θεωρία που έχει κλείσει ένα αιώνα.” Ωστόσο λίγες μέρες αργότερα ο Δ. Ψάλτης εξέφρασε τον μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό του απέναντι στα προβλήματα της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας. Συγκεκριμένα όταν στις 15 Απριλίου του 2019 η δημοσιογράφος από ΤΑ ΝΕΑ Κατερίνα Ρόββα σε συνέντευξη τον ρώτησε αν πραγματικά η ανακάλυψη της Μαύρης Τρύπας επιβεβαίωνε τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, ο καθηγητής Δ. Ψάλτης απάντησε: “ Θα το έλεγα λίγο διαφορετικά. Με την απεικόνιση αυτής της μαύρης τρύπας, η οποία έχει το μέγεθος και το σχήμα που προβλέπει η θεωρία, δεν μπορούμε να βρούμε αυτή τη στιγμή κανέναν λόγο που να μας κάνει να πιστέψουμε ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν είναι σωστή. Ο λόγος που το διατυπώνω αρνητικά και όχι θετικά είναι επειδή η ιστορία της επιστήμης μας δείχνει ότι καμία θεωρία δεν είναι απολύτως σωστή. Και ξέρουμε ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας έχει προβλήματα. Το θέμα είναι ότι πρέπει να φτάσουμε σε πολύ μεγάλο επίπεδο ακριβείας για να βρούμε αυτά τα προβλήματα. Και αυτό είναι που θέλουμε να κάνουμε τα επόμενα χρόνια.” Αυτή η απάντηση σίγουρα δείχνει τον σκεπτικισμό του καθηγητή, αφού και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» απογοητευμένος από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας στη σελίδα 10 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “ Πολύ συχνά μια θεωρία που με την πρώτη ματιά φαίνεται να εναρμονίζεται τέλεια με τις προηγούμενες, όμως στο φως μιας δεύτερης ανάγνωσης αποδεικνύεται ελλειμματική και ανολοκλήρωτη. Έρχονται στην επιφάνεια νέα φαινόμενα τα οποία είτε αντιφάσκουν με αυτή είτε δεν εξηγούνται με αυτή. Αυτή φυσικά η απογοήτευση προκύπτει από το γεγονός ότι ενώ στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) ο Αϊνστάιν νόμιζε ότι το φως δεν έχει μάζα και επηρεάζεται από τη βαρύτητα επειδή υποθετικά καμπυλώνει ο χώρος, τελικά το 1938 διαπίστωσε ότι η επιρροή της βαρύτητας πάνω στο φως δεν οφείλεται στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου, αλλά στο γεγονός ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα όπως όλα τα σώματα που επηρεάζονται από τη βαρύτητα εξαιτίας του νόμου της βαρύτητας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε εγκαταλείποντας την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου στη σελίδα 225 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι βιάστηκε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1915 για να ερμηνεύσει την επιρροή της βαρύτητας πάνω στο φως απαξιώνοντας τον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τον θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, όπου ο Planck το 1907 έδειξε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2. Και φυσικά ο αξιότιμος καθηγητής Δ. Ψάλτης που τιμά την Ελλάδα για την πολύ μεγάλη ανακάλυψη, εκτός από ερευνητής μπορεί μελλοντικά να διακριθεί και για τον σκεπτικισμό του, αφού όπως απέδειξα και στην εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν την απορρίπτουν. Category:Fundamental physics concepts